


Showdown At Singer's Salvage Yard

by WhimsicalRealist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalRealist/pseuds/WhimsicalRealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean challenges the Sioux City Gym's leader, Bobby Singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showdown At Singer's Salvage Yard

"Do I _really_ have to do this?" Dean muttered, looking over at his younger brother.

"You know how it works. We can’t move on to the next town until you get this badge," Sam replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, but Bobby? Really?"

 

Sam made a face that clearly read ‘what do you want me to do about it?’ and that was enough to get the eldest Winchester to walk through the gateway of Singer’s Salvage Yard, home to their gruff, sudo-uncle and the Sioux City Gym.

" ‘bout time you idjits showed up," Bobby grumbled, looking up from his desk at the far end of a poorly constructed competition stage. It was lined on all sides by junk cars and piles of scrap; it even looked like the "official" League marks were done by hand with a can of spray paint.

 

"Love what you’ve done with the place, Bobby," Dean commented, looking around with a smirk.

"Shaddup, ya ain’t here to talk an old man to death, now are ya?"

"Nah, I’m here for that Amulet Badge, got a hot date lined up in the next town over."

"Ya ain’t got jack squat if ya can’t beat me,  _boy_.”

"Bring it,  _grandpa_!”

 

Bobby reached for one of the Pokeballs on his belt; they looked like they were hand-made, panels of metal soldered together sloppily.

"Go, Rumsfeld!" he bellowed, the tossed ball snapping open to reveal  his faithful Houndour.

 

"Aw gimme a break with that old mutt!" Dean scoffed, pulling a ball from his own belt. "C’mon out, Impala!"

His Pokeball would snap open and reveal an unusual Ponyta, her mane and tail blazing with vibrant blue flames.

 

"Really, Dean?" Sam asked, giving his brother a look. "Fight fire with fire?"

"Hey! Challenger picks the Pokemon, sidekick shuts his cakehole!"


End file.
